How HE falls in love
by Resume 1.0
Summary: Et le petit flirt taquin devint sérieux, ses propositions prirent une teinte d'espoir. Le jeu tourna. Il était tombé amoureux de Tetsuya.


**_Voilà un OS qui n'a pas encore été corrigé héhé !_**

**_C'est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lecimal (l'auteur de la fiction d'origine, ce qui explique qu'on soit ici !), j'espère que tu aimeras !_**

**_Soji est mon personnage, mais Tetsuya pas du tout, j'espère que je ne saute pas à pieds joints dans l'OOC..._**

**_Fiction d'origine : Shizuka_**

**_Couple : Akira et Soji_**

**_Rating : T parce que T quoi._**

_**Mei est le nom temporaire, j'éditerai quand j'aurais le vrai...**_

* * *

**- Dégage, Steampunk.**

**- J'ai pas fini de faire mon choix, Tetsuya,** répondit l'intéressé.

Il se pencha justement vers l'étagère à sa droite où étaient présentés les magasines douteux. Il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il fallait bien faire au moins semblant, un instant, pour pas qu'il le vire. Ce qui l'intéressait ici, en fait, c'était le soupire agacé que laissa échapper Sleepless en comprenant qu'encore une fois, lui, Steampunk — ou Soji pour les intimes — allait rester dans sa boutique, le plus longtemps possible. Il squattait avec un plaisir étrange ce sexshop depuis presque un mois et demi. Oh, il ne comptait pas, mais le premier jour où il était venu était aussi un jour bien marqué à l'encre rose fluo, sur son calendrier. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait écrit, c'était sa meilleure amie : "Anniv' Mei ! ". C'était quelque chose d'important, avant. Maintenant, lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'oeil au calendrier, il ne voyait que la marque du début de la fin…

Le jour de l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, un peu en retard comme tout bon mâle qui se respecte, il trouva une idée merveilleuse — de celles qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi. Il alla donc, tout sourire, se pointer dans le seul sexshop de shizuka. Il aimait cette après-midi ensoleillée prometteuse. Il allait faire chier un kuroi et faire la fête toute la nuit. La vie est si belle.

Il connaissait comme tout le monde le gérant de réputation : le plus âgé de tous les membres de clans, Sleepless, le kuroi qui ne dort jamais — et ne ferme jamais sa boutique aussi, accessoirement. Il ne fit donc pas une drôle de tête lorsqu'en entrant il vit se visage creusé, fatigué, légèrement violacé sous les yeux, il lui offrit juste son plus beau sourire. Ils détonnaient. L'un si fatigué, si gris et l'autre si roux, si coloré, c'en était drôle.

Soji détailla la boutique, cherchant le cadeau le plus gênant possible. Mais il n'acheta rien. Il arriva même en retard à l'anniversaire. Pourtant, par cette après-midi ensoleillée il ne se passa rien de spécial. Il hésita devant une rangée de menottes, puis devant les lubrifiants, les sextoy, les magasines. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Juste lui et le son des pages qui se tournent. Il avait fait le tour du magasin, au début par curiosité, par la suite simplement pour rester. Il sentait le désintérêt flotter jusqu'à lui, peut-être même de l'agacement ? Il aimait ça, il aimait cette sensation de s'imposer, malgré toute l'indifférence reçue. D'être là. C'était bizarre, mais quelque chose en lui soufflait que c'était bon, un léger murmure.

Au bout d'un long moment, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à sa montre, il se pointa devant le comptoir. Sleepless releva la tête, lentement. Il aurait pu découvrir sa présence à cet instant que ça n'aurait rien changé à son visage et en réponse Soji lui infligea un sourire lumineux :

**-Je peux avoir un renseignement ?**

**-Non,** dit-il simplement en replongeant dans sa revue.

L'akai eut besoin d'une demi-seconde d'adaptation, un temps qui deviendra de plus en plus court au fils des jours, pour se remettre de ce rejet purement kuroiesque. Il passa sa main dans la pagaille rousse qui résidait sur sa tête, puis s'accouda au comptoir. Ce fut à cet instant que tout commença pour de vrai. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement : la sensation, si grisante, qui l'envahit quand Sleepless l'ignora, puis lui conseilla, avec une politesse d'une finesse inimaginable d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Oui, ce fut à cet instant qu'il décida de venir chaque jour recevoir ce regard las. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eut cette idée, pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, mais à partir de là, il vint tous les jours, à 18 heures.

Il tenait, selon les jours, entre deux et trois heures à la boutique. Debout, à tourner en rond quand il y avait des clients — ce qui était bien-heureusement rare, ou appuyé contre le comptoir quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux, jouant à l'insupporter avec des questions, des remarques désintéressées, des sourires et des propositions. Il flirtait, seul, mais il aimait ça.

Et ça recommençait, tous les jours. Tout passé après ces moments, il aimait ça, il se sentait heureux avec ces petits instants où il jouait les emmerdeurs. Comme si… ils étaient dans une bulle, hors des clans, hors de tout. Pourtant, même si manifestement il l'oubliait un peu, Sleepless était bien un kuroi et lui un Akai.

Le temps fila.

Et puis, Mei lui reprocha qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, c'était le 16ième jour.

Le 19ième elle lui fit remarquer qu'il passait sa vie côté kuroi.

Le 20ième le clan le lui fit remarquer aussi…

Et le 21ième il réalisa qu'il ne venait plus simplement pour le faire chier. Il voulait le voir, il voulait qu'il le voit.

Le 22ième il comprit qu'il passait ses journées dans l'attente de 18h.

Le 24ième il en parla à Mei qui lui assura que c'était une fausse sensation, que rien d'étrange ne se passait, mais qu'il devait malgré tout arrêter. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui ressentait cette chaleur étrange au creux de sa poitrine…

Il passa huit jours à se persuader qu'elle avait raison.

Le neuvième il comprit qu'elle avait tort.

Il ne pouvait plus l'éviter, s'arrêter ou faire demi-tout. C'était comme ça et il ne l'avoua pas à Mei. Il savait qu'elle avait compris et il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'il désirait entendre, parce que ce n'était plus un simple intérêt, il ressentait quelque chose, pour de vrai, et ce simple fait l'aurait fichu au banc des potentiels traîtres dans son clan, il ne voulait pas ça. Et pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien si son cœur battait un peu trop vite quand Sleepless était présent, si son regard s'illuminait lorsqu'il posait ses yeux blasés sur lui, si ses rêves ne représentaient plus que ce kuroi là. Il avait essayé, mais il lui plaisait. Il le trouvait beau, si beau. Tous les détails du visage et du corps de Tetsuya lui apparaissaient parfait, même ses défauts. La forme de ses yeux, ses sourcils, son nez, sa bouche tout, même ses cheveux verts l'attiraient. Il était fait pour lui plaire, depuis le début, physiquement et mentalement, parce que ses rejets, il les adorait. Il s'était mis à apprécier tout venant du Kuroi, sans compter.

Et le petit flirt taquin devint sérieux, ses propositions prirent une teinte d'espoir. Le jeu tourna.

Il était tombé amoureux de Tetsuya.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Une petite review ?**_

**_La fiction originale se trouvera d'ici peu sur le compte auteur de Lecimal !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et encore joyeux anniversaire Leci !_**


End file.
